


My friend

by pinenut1



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinenut1/pseuds/pinenut1
Summary: *梗源tiktok上那个挑战pretend you are on the phone and call your boyfriend your “friend”
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My friend

*梗源tiktok上那个挑战pretend you are on the phone and call your boyfriend your “friend”

背景：二人关系内部已公开。

⚠️观看过程中有不适立刻退出。

正文

拉莫斯发誓他有这个念头是因为一时的好奇，而绝不是因为他该死的想知道皮克的反应。

诚然，tiktok上各种各样的挑战层出不穷，但指尖划到这一条时，拉莫斯花了他人生之中的几分钟，看完并且决定进行这个挑战。理由如上。

他此时正躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳，而皮克在一旁泳池里游泳。是个机会。他是这么想也这么做了。

拉莫斯拿着手机起身，装作喜悦地在泳池边来回踱步边聊着电话，大声地吐露出话语，即使做这些令他看起来相当的蠢。

皮克被成功吸引了。他停下来回游的动作，自泳池中央看向站在泳池边的拉莫斯。

再近些。拉莫斯沿着边坐下，将腿伸进泳池。凉意自小腿蜿蜒而上。

上钩了。皮克果然向他游来。拉莫斯开始念他的台词。“是的……我正在休假。什么？现在正在做什么……”拉莫斯用余光看了眼靠近的身影。然后装作不经意的回答：“我正在和朋友一起……”话音未落他就开始观察起皮克的反应。

皮克果然听到了他的话，动作停顿了一瞬然后看向他，用嘴型提问他正在和谁通话。

拉莫斯看了眼并没有回答他，继续用亲昵而熟稔的语气与电话那头的人聊天。于是皮克靠得更近，在泳池中站立时带起的水滑落到拉莫斯腿上，他坚持想得到答案。

拉莫斯对此拥有良好耐心，过了半晌才吐露出某个队友名字。然后得到一声不满嘟哝，“我是你的‘朋友’？”朋友一词的发音被加重，尾调上扬。

拉莫斯给了个你一边去的眼神，头偏到另一边继续聊。不甘于被忽视，皮克出声：“hey，为什么不告诉他你正和男朋友在一起……”

拉莫斯摇了摇头，口型告诉他别闹。然后又向另一边挪了一些。

皮克看上去有些沮丧，他们的关系在群内已经几乎是无人不晓了，电话那头的那位绝对不是不可告诉的人，那么……为什么sese不愿意告诉他？

皮克不愿意将疑惑留在身边继续困扰自己，而是决定直截了当地得到答案。

而此时的拉莫斯正满意于皮克的反应，他眼见着皮克有些丧气的垂头，正当他准备说些什么继续打击这头蠢熊时。他失去了这个机会，连人带手机被皮克拉下了泳池，失重感太强烈，拉莫斯只来得及留下半句未出口的脏话。

皮克趁机一手按着拉莫斯的后颈，凑近讨了个吻。然后将拉莫斯差点甩出去的手机截下，熟练输入密码他打开了手机，却隐隐感到不对。

拉莫斯手机的页面还停留在tiktok。皮克无奈看向身边的小骗子，“该死的tiktok。”

换来的是一阵大笑与一条拉莫斯群发给队友前队友皮克队友的视频。

『完』


End file.
